A new Avenger
by DariaR
Summary: A special woman is recruited for the avengers for a new mission. Oc/Steve/Thor/Bruce/Tony M for some sexytimes ;)


I walk into the initiave of shield and there stans director fury. my panic at the disco shirt reveals some of my cleavege and all the agents cant keep theyre eyes of me. I am about to start treatenig them to sotp staring or Ill kick them with my sexy new leather boots that i just bot at century 21. but then some1 walks in. hes shortish and wearing a tshirt of some old irrelevant band. i think his name is tony start but i'm not sure i don't want tv, or read news so im not cot up. hello whos this sexy lady he said as he aproaches us. "this is her" fery says. the guy says "really, her?" "i waz expectin someone less beautiful and seductive, dat is my job here" everyone laughs but me, im no follower.

I start talking "shield has hired me to join the aveners to fight the world and save it from evil." fery starts explainin "she has superpowers, she can run fast, catch bullets with her fingers, and lift cars. she is an asset to this group" everyone looks surprised because im the only one they heard of that was born with superpowers. my mom had sex wit an alien and that is how that happened. I knew i was special since I was kid but I wished to be normal until the aveners happened. i saw special people and wanted to be lik them. Tony start nodded to me and said come with me. I went. we were in his tower i didnt even realize. I start coughing violenly. are you ok tony said looking worried. yes I lied. the truth was i was dying of cancer. i told no one because than they wouldnt let me be part of the avengers.

I sighed as we came to a room full of cool technology. two men were sitting on the coach. one of them was tall blonde and ripped. he was so hot i wanted to rip his clothes off right there but i knew i had to wait. Steve this is our new recuit Angelinia. What a beautifuk and uniqe name he says as he grabs my hand and kisses me on the hand. i melt. the other guy sitting next to him is cute too I guess but hes more quiet and doest say anyting. tony introduce him as barton. in the middle of the room stands a girl with red hair. i hate her already. i dont like competition. this is natash tony says and she says hey. i ignore her and ask to go to the bathroom. i go.

on my way there i feel someoen muscely press up against me. its steve. i wanted you from the moment you walked in he says lustily and takes me into the bathroom. I am happy i didnt wear underwear today. he sticks his fingahs inside me as i moan. he calls my name as i come. I hear a sound come from the door. as i look i see tony peeping. i am so disgust but also turned on. i almso ask him to join but ten steve is finished and he leaves. i pee, and go back to the room.

someone new is in the room. he has glasses and tan skinned. he is cute and i wonder if everyone on the avengers is sexy. he introde himself as bruce and he is shy and smart and i think i found my new crush. he also turns into a big ogre when hes angry so thats kinda a turnoff. tont says we have a new mission, we have to find sum bad guy name ultron and defeat him. i am excite. but we have to wait for the last guy named thor. never heard of him, but i bet hes hot too. i regret not reading the news on these guys or i could have prepared mysef better.

as i walk to get coffee i bump into tony, i give him a wink to tell him i saw him earlier watching me and seve. i get my cofee and sit by bryce. he looks down to avoid my eyes but i see his eye dilate. that mean he likes me. i see clint and natash talking and they seem very chummy. oh well i didnt want him either way so no loss there. steve walks up to me asking me if I ever done a mission. no I reply but i'm ready. i have martially trained for years and very good at shooting guns. I tell him about my abilites and he is shock. "i am very strong too" he replies "maybe we could battle someday" he winks but i know he doesnt actualy mean battle fight.

as we are about to leave because this thor takesd forever to come something flies into the room. a beaautifyl blond angwl arries with a hamer in his hand. he is wearing a weird costume that looks like its from the old era. nobody but me seems surprised at his arrival. i guess this is thor. who is this incredible species of a woman he asks as he walks up to me. his beautiful blue eyes shin at me and i melt more than with steve. okay the gang's all here tony says after introduce me. "time to kill some bad guys. again." we walk. i know we look cool as hell like in a slow motion movie as we all walk in a line to save the world.


End file.
